


Drabble: "Let The Games Begin"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama





	Drabble: "Let The Games Begin"

Title: "Let The Games Begin"   
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [R]   
Codes: K/S, K&Mc  
Summary: Kirk amuses himself with McCoy

================================

 

Spock was now Captain Kirk's "special friend", and the crew accepted it, but Dr. McCoy was troubled by this development. He thought it was unhealthy for Kirk to be socially insulated by the forbidding, inscrutable Vulcan.

McCoy confronted Jim in private.

"Jim, how can you afford to let him stand between you and the rest of your officers and crew?"

"Bones, I think you're just jealous!" 

Outraged, McCoy sputtered, "It's not that, and you know it!" 

McCoy had forgotten that Kirk, a professional warrior, is also a masterful manipulator. Jim was ready for opposition. Heck, he'd been happily anticipating it.


End file.
